The prior art has put forth several designs for safety accessories in bathing children. Among these are:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,433 to Michael S. Garner, Craig S. Scherer and Michael C. Thuma describes a bath seat usable in a tub for infants and small children that includes a seat portion with a curved back support mounted thereto. The base includes at least one deformable tub gripping element for removably affixing the seat to a bath tub. The seat includes first and second spaced apart, elongated members which are attached to regions of the back support and extend therefrom. A removable tray is adapted to slidably engage the elongated members. A releasable latch, carried in part on the tray and in part on at least one of the elongated members, locks the tray to the one elongated member in one of a plurality of linearly displaced positions. The seat includes a strut extending between the base and the tray to lockingly engage and support the tray. The strut prevents a child from slipping under the tray and maintains the child in the seat during the bath.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,606 to Michael S. Bernstein, David W. Crossley and Michael I. Lerner describes a simple circular bath seat which provides back support and is positionable rotationally in a bath tub where a person bathing a child is enabled to reposition the child and secure the relative position of the seat in order to more easily bath the child.
None of these prior art references describe the present invention.